eosworldinsideworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabaxi
Tabaxi originate Tabaxi Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Tabaxi have lifespans equivalent to humans. Alignment. Tabaxi tend toward chaotic alignments, as they let impulse and fancy guide their decisions. They are rarely evil, with most of them driven by curiosity rather than greed or other dark impulses. Size. Tabaxi are taller on average than humans and relatively slender. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You have a cat's keen senses, especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Feline Agility. Your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your turn in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the turn. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns. Cat's Claws. Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to ld4 +your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Cat's Talent. You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Tabaxi Clans Kiongozi Clan Kiongozi. Appearance. The Kiongozi have a muscular body type with sandy golden fur and lighter furred underparts. They also have a tail with a hairy tuft at the end, as well as a brownish yellowish mane. Leaders Mfalme Kiongozi. Appearance. The Kiongozi have a muscular body type with metallic golden fur and lighter furred underparts. They also have a tail with a hairy tuft at the end, as well as a bronze yellowish mane. Kings Wawindaji Clan Wawindaji Appearance The Wawindaji posses yellowish to dark golden fur with black spots grouped in rosettes, and a white belly. They also have ringed tails and lean bodies. Hunters Nyeusi Wawindaji Appearance The Nyeusi Wawindaji have solid black fur and a lean body Assassins Shujaa Clan Shujaa Appearance The Shujaa have muscular body types with orange fur and vertical black stripes running along there backs Warriors Nyeupe Shujaa Appearance The Nyeupe Shujaa have blue eyes, white fur, and vertical black stripes. Prophets Mjumbe Clan Mjumbe Appearance The Mjumbe possess yellowish tan fur covered with nearly 2,000 solid black spots, and a completely white underbelly. They also carry long spotted tails and black tear-like streaks running down from their eyes like tears. Messengers The Mjumbe clan is known for their swift traveling and are the couriers of the tabaxi tribes. Mkuu Mjumbe The Mkuu Mjumbe is a variant of the Mjumbes they are seen as rare and can be born at any moment from any Mjumbe family. Appearance The Mkuu Mjumbe have cream-colored fur marked with large, and blotchy spots. They also have three dark, wide stripes extending from their necks to their tails. Healers. The Mkuu are seen as healers in Tabaxi tribes and at a young age are trained in the arts of healing.